


crisis averted

by JDKoopa



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Minor Ingrid Bandl Galatea/Glenn Fraldarius, Minor Sylvain Jose Gautier/Mercedes von Martritz, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JDKoopa/pseuds/JDKoopa
Summary: Annette is out of sugar and needs it to make her cakes!
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 9
Collections: FantasyFelannieWeek2020





	crisis averted

**Author's Note:**

> written for Felannie week day 7, prompt: disaster! probably the shortest fic I've published?

“Hey Felix?” Annette called from the kitchen. “Have you seen the sugar? All I have in here is salt.” 

“No, I haven’t. You know I don’t like sweet things, are you sure we even have any?” Felix waited a few seconds for an answer. When he was met only with silence, he sighed and walked to the kitchen. 

“Felix this is a disaster! Ingrid and Mercie are going to be here any minute now, how am I supposed to make cakes without sugar?” She was almost in tears. Felix approached her and put a hand on her shoulder, looking her square in the eye.

“If it’s so important, I will go get you some sugar.” Annette sniffled, then put her hand on his and smiled. She leaned in and kissed him. “Do you need anything else, or just the sugar?”

“Thank you. Just the sugar will be fine. I’ll be waiting.”

Felix went into town, found some sugar, then returned home. Annette finished baking her cakes just in time for her guests to arrive with their husbands. While Mercedes and Ingrid complimented Annette on how much her cooking had improved, Annette told them how her husband was the greatest man alive.

Glenn and Sylvain listened to Felix as he explained why he had to go get sugar from town that morning. They laughed, causing Felix to blush until Glenn wrapped an arm around him and said “Crisis averted, thanks to my little brother.”

Later that afternoon, the three couples cuddled up in the living room and watched a movie. Afterwards, with their guests gone, Annette and Felix curled up together. They put on another movie, and quickly fell asleep in each other’s arms.


End file.
